A plan of I love you's
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: Tsunade has a plan, and everybody seems to be falling for it. Love for everyone, a feelgood story. Though the way to love can be terrible at times... and at what time is it right to give up? Why do some things that are right seem so hard? M later on.
1. OO YOUTHFUL DAY!

Tsunade was pleased with herself. Oh, so very pleased.

She went through the document she had been working on once again, before she would hand it to Shizune. Perfect. They would all have to be there. She smirked. Hopefully, a few of them would crack. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Shizune! If you please!" The door opened a few moments later.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?" Shizune asked. Tsunade gave the woman one of her loveliest smiles.

"Please make sure this is sent out to all of our Ninja, yourself included. Then, you don't really need to send it... Oh, and make sure that Jiraiya-Sama gets one as well." Shizune stared at the piece of paper as she received it.

"May I, Hokage-Sama?" Tsunade nodded. Then she watched as Shizunes face changed as she read the document. A slight blush decorated her face.

"Un, Hokage-Sama..." Her blush got a bit stronger. "That's a brilliant idea... I'll go fix it right away." Tsunade smiled at her.

"Thank you Shizune."

--

Naruto was tiered. He had been sparring all day with Sasuke, and had his ass kicked. Not because Sasuke was _better _than Naruto, but because the kyuubi-container hadn't been able to concentrate. His mind was not so many miles away, hovering above the Hyuuga-mansion, refusing to leave. He picked up the mail as he entered his home. Bills, commercial, and... A letter with the Hokages personal seal on it. That was unusual.

He tossed the rest of the mail on the kitchen table, quickly opening the strange letter. He smiled in disbelief when he read it.

"She can't possibly be serious... This'll be fun."

--

Hinata was still training with Neji when they were interrupted by one of the servants. She bowed before she spoke.

"Hinata-Sama, Neji-San, an urgent message from the Hokage has arrived..." She held the formal-looking letter out in front of her. Hinata received it with a quiet 'thank you'. She held it up so that both her and Neji could read it. Their jaws dropped.

"So, Nee-san, what will you do?" Hinata asked curiously. Neji shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll go, I wouldn't miss my friends looking like idiots... more than usual, I mean." Hinata nudged him in the side.

"Right... I have one word for you Neji, PANDA." Neji froze.

"Un, Hinata-Sama, with all due respect, I have no idea-"

"Of course Neji, silly me..."

And so, they went back to training again.

--

Tenten stared at the letter. Then she smirked.

"Tsunade-Sama, I love you." Lee and Gai stared at her.

"My springtime flower of youth, what causes you to say that?" Lee asked, brows furrowing slightly. She smiled broadly.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, WE SHALL HAVE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES!! LET US SING TO THE GLORY OF YOUTHFULLNESS AND BEAUTY AND GREATNESS OF LOVE!! LET OUR SPRINGTIME HEARTS SPREAD THE WORD OF LOVE TO EVERYONE!!" Gai and Lee just stared at her as if she was crazy, but Tenten didn't notice, only danced around after throwing the letter to them. They read it in silence, then stared at Tenten again who had started to throw weapons on the wall beside them in a heart-shaped pattern.

"Tenten-chan is acting strange, un, Gai-Sansei..." Lee said to Gai, who was now smiling sneakily. He crossed his arms over his chest, slowly rubbing his chin.

"I bet she is not the only one, either. I believe there shall be a lot of... _youthful behavior _for the next few days Lee, you may take my word on it." Gai smiled his good-guy smile, flashing his white teeth. Lee responded, doing the same.

--

"So, you going then?" Ino asked him.

"I guess. Everyone else seems to be going. I wouldn't want to miss it. Are you going?" Ino nodded in response. He wanted to ask her to go with him, but then realized that it would hardly be necessary. He decided to taunt her for a while, and ran a hand through his thick hair. He didn't see it, but he knew it drove her crazy. She was obsessed with his hair, even if she'd never admit it. He smiled inwardly at the rather silly piece of information.

Ino swallowed hard. It wasn't fair. She'd known him for so long, how could she have been so blind? She swallowed again. When had he become so bloody gorgeous? She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft, deep voice speak to her again. She loved that voice.

"Ino, are you quite alright?" Choji looked into her eyes, making her shiver.

"Un? I'm fine, just fine. Did you want those wrapped?" Choji smiled at her again. She loved his smile…

"No, it's okay. But I'd like a card, a simple one with-" Ino smiled and interrupted him, knowing him far too well.

"Like this?" She said, pulling out a white card with reddish-brown kanji on the front and dark-brown edges. Choji smiled back.

"You read my mind, Ino." They gave a soft laugh. "Thanks for the help Ino. You have the loveliest poppies I've seen in years." She gave a small smile.

"Un, Choji, I didn't know you cared about flowers." He shrugged a little.

"Well, it's all your fault, you know. Before I knew you… well… I just never cared for flowers before…" He met her eyes. She was lost. Choji blushed. "Un, Ino, we really should get going you know… The party starts any time." Ino snapped back to reality.

"Of course, just let me get my coat and the gift for your mom…" Choji nodded and went to go to turn the sine on the door from 'open' to 'closed'. He sighed to himself, running a hand through his long, brown hair. He saw Ino stop at the door across the room.

"Ino?" She didn't move. He stared at her eyes, her own wide open, staring back at him. "Ino, are you still here?" She nodded slowly. He walked towards her, stopping about a meter away from her.

"Choji, I-" But Choji interrupted her.

"Ino, not here, not now. It's not right." She looked up at him.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter." He smiled at her. "Perhaps you read other people's minds so much that you forget to check up on yourself sometimes." He smiled. "So, should we go then?" He offered her his arm, and she accepted it happily, enjoying the closeness. He seemed so safe, and she was so tired of all the other men who didn't mean anything. She wanted him. She wanted her Choji.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha towards the Akimichi-manor, they couldn't help but to smile. The faces people around them made didn't matter. But Ino had to admit, it must have looked quite strange. For one, Ino wasn't flashing any skin. She wore perfectly cut black pants and a tasteful, heavy purple blouse, her hitai-ate around her waist and her hair completely down. Secondly, both of their chakras had changed. It always seemed to somehow tangle when they were together. It became a calm kind of green, if you would have been able to see it. A soft kind of green. A safe kind of green.

When they arrived at the Akimichi-manor, they firstly went to Chojis mother to wish her a happy birthday. Though as they did, she looked strangely at them. She could feel it, something was very different. But she just smiled at them, thanking them for the flowers and the book on advanced ikebana that Ino had gotten her. She loved ikebana.

Shikamaru saw them across the room. He and the rest of the calm party couldn't help but to look up, their conversations fading slightly as they did so. First they'd thought that it was a stranger, then they'd seen that it was just Ino and Choji. Shikamaru sighed, and then smiled.

"Troublesome people…" A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. Temaris voice was soft as she spoke to him. That had been the best part of her pregnancy. She had gotten calmer. A kind of reversed effect Shikamaru really didn't mind.

"I'm so glad that they are happy now. It was about time." She smiled softly at him, and he put a hand on her tummy. It wasn't too big yet, and it was a good four months left. He sighed.

"So very, very troublesome…" He smiled up at her again.

--

Sasuke wished it would have been raining. Not that he particularly liked the rain, but it would have suited his mood far better than this seemingly never-ending sunshine. He glared up at the sun, but it didn't care. Stupid sun…

Sasuke sighed. It was all her fault. Stupid, pink-haired woman. Stupid Sakura. Stupid Kiba who had sat right across from her. You had to be blind not to see that they were on a date. Sasuke winced at the sting in his chest. He had finally decided to tell her how he felt, and he had been too late.

Sasuke glared up at the sun once more before he entered his empty mansion. He sighed in defeat. It really had never seemed emptier than now… He stared blankly in front of him and started to walk towards his bedroom, but stopped as he heard the sound of paper pressing beneath his feet. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw the formal letter on top of the pile of bills and junk-mail. He slowly opened it and sighed inwardly as he read the text. Well, it was worth a try at least. And all of a sudden, he was glad that the sun was shining.

--

**Dude, it's like three in the morning, I appolgize if there's any weird stuff I've missed to correct. If it bothers you, plz tell me.**

**The second chapter should be here soon. Very soon. I appologize to those out there waiting for chapters to my other stories, but I'm obsessive/comulsive, or so it seems, and I just can't help myself sometimes. Well, I hope it's alright anyways.**

**I do think you will enjoy the thing with Kiba later, mohaha.**

**Also, if some characters seem ooc, well, when it comes to me, just let me tell you: It's called Fan _Fiction _for a reason. The reason usually becomes very obvious when you read my stuff. **

**Well, gotta sleep now. keep on reading. plz comment and read my other stories. **

**xxx-me-xxx**


	2. When I kissed the teacher

**Secon chapter! Hope you like it!**

"Iruka-Sensei! Iruka-Sensei!" The classroom door flung open and silenced the room full of shouting children. Iruka just looked up tiredly from his desk. Hanabi was panting, slightly red in the face, and Iruka raised a questioning eyebrow. Then a wave of realization swept over him.

"Yes? Is she alright?" He asked worriedly. Hana nodded happily, sending him a beaming smile.

"Yes! She's fine! And guess what?" Her eyes were glowing like a child's on Christmas. He stood up and smiled back at her.

"How many? Three? Four?" If possible, her smile widened.

"SIX!! And they all survived!" She leapt forwards and grabbed Iruka in a breathtaking hug, which Iruka returned happily. Iruka nearly cried. Mika was okay, and she had six sweet little puppies that he couldn't wait to see. All day he had been walking around the academy worried sick. She'd never had puppies before, and though she'd been in good hands, Iruka was Iruka, and Iruka always worried about everyone and everything. Well, almost anyway.

"Oh, you should see Akamaru; he's the proudest father I've ever seen. They're so cute together…" She let go of Iruka and took a step back, suddenly realizing that thirty-five pairs of eyes were staring at her and their teacher.

"Did Mika have babies?" A girl in the back asked. Hana smiled brightly.

"Yes, six of them." The girl frowned.

"Where did they come from?" A few more faces frowned.

"Yeah, where do babies come from?" At this simple question, Umino Irukas face grew a brilliant colour of red. Hana giggled.

"Iruka-Sensei, you look like you're in need of a break. Why don't you let me finish this class for you." He nodded gratefully towards her before he left, mumbling something about meeting him in his office after class.

That class, Hana had a lot of fun explaining to a bunch of blushing nine-year-olds about the birds and the bees. After the class was over, she knocked carefully on Irukas office-door. There came a happy 'come in', so she opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thought that hit her when she stepped inside the sun-drenched room, was that this man seemed to live to teach. He didn't simply _work _as a teacher, it was what he _was_. She smiled at the many pictures on the walls, at the colorful books on his shelves and the low, green sofa in the corner 

with sunny-yellow pillows. Everything was made so that children would feel comfortable. She couldn't help but to smile.

"You really live for your job, ey?" He looked at her, eyes calm as ever.

"Like you, I guess. I could never consider doing anything else. It's a part of who I am." Hana nodded. Like she could never consider being anything but a veterinarian. It would just be weird.

"I know what you mean. Now, should we get going? Mika should be awake. It all went very easy." She smiled softly at him. He nodded, returning the smiled warmly. Then they both stepped outside into the corridor, walking towards the Inuzuka estate in silence.

They were walking through town, passing Ichirakus, when Iruka felt how hungry he was. Worrying about Mika all day, he had forgotten to eat lunch. He looked at Hana, who seemed to be reading his mind.

"Would it be okay if we stopped to eat before we go to your place?" Iruka asked.

"Sure, I haven't eaten today either, I rushed to the academy to tell you as soon as it was done." She nodded in the direction of Ichirakus. "Ramen?" Iruka nodded, and they both sat down and ordered.

"So, what will you do with the puppies? Will you keep any?" Hana asked Iruka between slurps. He stared at her.

"I'm keeping all of them. Anything else would be terrible towards Mika. She'd hate me." Hana just stared back at him.

"Do you have any _idea_ of how much work that will be? _One_ puppy could be hard to handle, but _six? _Are you sure?" Iruka shrugged a little.

"I am looking around for a babysitter for when I'm at work, but I'd never even consider parting Mika from her kids. It would be cruel, to say the least." Hana just kept on staring at him. "What?!"

"You are like the sweetest person I ever met." Hana said without thinking, and then quickly returned to slurping her ramen, bowing her face to hide her blush.

"Same to you." Hana looked up to meet Irukas eyes, still blushing, and quite relieved that she was not the only one. And he looked so sweet… Hana returned to eating her ramen. What _was_ she thinking.

They finished the rest of their food in silence, paid, and silently started walking towards the Inuzuka-compound. Irukas mind seemed to be far away, Hana noted, as she looked curiously at his face. Then suddenly, she stopped. He didn't notice until a few steps later, and turned around, a questioning look painted across his face. She was just standing there, smiling shyly at him.

"Un, Iruka…" She carefully walked up to him and gently pressed her lips on his own; it was a kiss, as innocent as a kiss could get. They both blushed slightly, sweetly one might call it.

They both jumped as they heard a happy yell behind them.

"Finally!" The same thought hit their minds at the same time. _Oh no, Mitarashi Anko._ But she didn't appear to care about their facial expressions, seemingly disapproving of her existence. "I can't believe you guys let it take this long!" Anko was grinning happily at them. Kakashi stood beside her, looking immensely amused.

"You know, she's right. So? Are you two getting married soon then?"

Hana and Iruka stared at Kakashi, and then turned to face each other. Hana winked at Iruka, who blinked back.

"I guess so." Iruka said calmly. Though neither his nor Hanas blush disappeared. Kakashi and Anko dropped their jaws to the ground, staring at them with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

But Hana just entwined her fingers with Irukas, smiling softly at him. A smile that he returned.

"What what?" Iruka asked as if nothing had happened, eyes still locked with Hanas. "If you excuse us, we need to get going. We have six little babies to take care of." Iruka wished that he'd had a camera. It was hardly every day you got to see Kakashi and Anko surprised.

Hana had to hold back a giggle at Irukas next comment though.

"Oh, and Kakashi…" Iruka said casually. "Did you tell Anko that you're in love with her yet? Or did Anko beat you to it? You two really are hopeless you know."

Anko just stared at Kakashi, who stared back. Both their faces turned a bright red colour, and with that Iruka turned around, leaving the hopeless probably-very-soon-to-be-lovers. He already knew what was going to happen anyway.

They started walking again.

"Un, Iruka?" Hana asked softly as they made their way through town once again.

"Mm…" He answered, squeezing her hand a little. She blushed. Again.

"Do you… do you want to go with me on Saturday?" She looked at their entwined hands, suddenly feeling stupid about asking.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Then he added, in a playful tone: "We should at least make one official appearance together before we get married, hn?" Though she knew he was just joshing, she blushed worse anyway.

"I guess so…"

--

"Kurenai? Are you in there?" Asumas soft voice entered Kurenais conscious.

"Hold on, I'll be right there…" She slowly opened the door. She was tiered, and if it hadn't been him knocking, there'd been no way she'd opened. Or so she thought.

"Come in…" She said before a yawn nearly cut her face in two. He smiled gently at her.

"Now let's get you to bed darling. You look as tiered as I feel. Come on…"

"Mm…" She answered tiredly. Missions were a bitch. "You heard about Saturday?" He nodded at her, also having received the letter.

"Yes, I have. Wanna' go?" She shrugged, but then a mischievous smile slowly crept upon her face.

"I simply have to. Imagine everyone… Even the Hokage herself. Just _that_ is worth going there for." He smiled back at her catching her drift.

"So, be my date then?" He asked sweetly. Kurenai blushed. Now how did he do that?

--

Genma chewed nervously on his senbon. She was there. Just sitting there. Going through her papers, as usual. Writing a note here and there in the text, nodding her head to herself of some inner agreeing to something she read. Resting her hand tiredly on her hand, leaning over the documents on her desk.

"Genma-San, are you going to stand there all day?" Her voice was neutral as ever, seemingly unbothered by anything going o around her.

"Hm? I was just here to give you this." He walked up to her desk and handed her his last mission-report. She quirked a questioning eyebrow at him, but asked nothing.

"Thanks, nice to have it in on time for once. I'm so sick of people like Kakashi and Anko." She sighed. "Never mind… I'll give this to the Hokage as soon as she comes back from her break." She returned her attention to her paperwork again, but when she realized that Genma still hadn't left, she looked back up at him. "Was there anything else?" Shizune asked gazing at him with ever so slightly curious eyes. Genma smiled, tipping his senbon upwards.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He straightened his back slightly. "Go out with me." She smiled back at him, then turned her face arrogantly away from him.

"You know how I always answer you no, Shiranui." He smiled. He knew. He'd tried to ask her out for over three years. But he couldn't stop. Old habits were hard to break.

"Um, I know. But you know how stubborn I am Shine…" Her face turned back towards him. He winked at her.

"Well you are quite hopeless. But okay, I'll go out with you." Genmas dropped his senbon, causing Shizune to giggle.

"You will?!" Shizune nodded. "Really?" Shizune nodded again. Genma picked his senbon up, suddenly aware of that he'd dropped it.

"Really." Shizune repeated to him. Genma grinned, senbon back in place. She beamed towards him.

"So, Friday at seven okay for you?" Shizunes smile widened.

"The 'gathering'?" Genma nodded, smirking slightly.

"Mm... if you want to go with me." Shizune smirked back.

"Perfectly fine with me."

--

**Ah, it all get's better in the next chapter. Bare with me, and please comment! **


	3. Ah, Kissing you

**A/N: I really do recommend you to listen to the music at the same time as you read it. At least Tsunades, it's so beautiful. They're both on youtube. **

**Tsunade: Desr'ee, Kissing you**

**Jiraiya: Dire Straits/Mark Knofler: Romeo and Juliet**

**--**

Tsunade braced herself behind the stage. Though she didn't have a problem with speaking in front of people, this would be different. It would mean so much if she did it right. For once, the Hokage was nervous. _And he isn't here yet. Kuso!_ Shizunes voice broke her thoughts.

"Hokage-Sama, we are…" She stopped talking as she looked up at the Hokage, a surprised look on her face. "Wow, Tsunade-Sama." The older woman looked at her.

"What?" She asked nervously. Shizune took in the sight of her. Tsunade was wearing a beautiful dark-gold-brown kimono with a few discrete golden cranes embroidered at the bottom lining. Her obi was a dark earthy colour with golden chrysanthemums on it. Her hair was let out and she wore nearly no make-up. Shizune smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Hokage-Sama." Tsunade seemed to relax at this and smiled a little.

"Thank you Shizune. Is he out there yet?" Shizune nodded. "Right then, it's time to start this."

"Yes. Good luck Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said and left to go sit by Genma again. She smiled to herself and thought about their date their previous night. He'd been such a gentleman, which had surprised her completely, considering his reputation. She found the table which she, Genma, Shikamaru and Temari shared just in time to hear Tsunade clear her voice.

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see so many of you here tonight! You all know the rules. I will send a list around so that you can write down which song you will be singing." She held up a clipboard in her hand. "If you don't plan on singing, I advise you to leave now. If you're caught 'cheating', there will be a punishment, and it won't be pleasant, believe me." She smiled. "Everyone is humiliating themselves on the same conditions here." There went a laugh in the audience. "So, I know a lot of you are just here to see me do this. And I can't say I blame you. Anyhow, I'll send the list out now, and when that's done we can begin." She took a small bow and walked over to Naruto who happened to be sitting closes to the wall next to the stage.

"So, you can start writing Naruto." She smiled at him. He stared at her.

"Do I have to start?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm starting, don't worry. After that there's so real order. We'll just do it randomly I guess." Naruto nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami. By the way, this was a good idea Hokage-Sama." Tsunade stared at him, and then smiled.

"I thought so too Naruto. Good luck kiddo." Naruto smiled back at her and started to write. Tsunade scanned the room. She wondered silently if _anyone_ had turned her offer down, even the Kazekage was here, as he was paying one of his rare visits to his sister. Tsunade knew he took every chance he could, he was a busy man.

Then suddenly, he was there. Her eyes met his. Where'd he come from?

"Good evening, Tsunade-Sempai." He said happily, scanning her up and down. "You look beautiful tonight." She fought down a blush.

"I know. Thank you Jiraiya-Sempai. I need to go now." She turned her back towards him and walked over to the Kazekage to welcome him. After ten minutes of small-talk, everyone were done writing and she collected the clipboard from Neji, who was the last person to write a song next to his name on the list. She eyed it carefully, noting that everyone had written something and then handed it to the DJ. He'd 

have time to fix their songs while she was singing her own. So, everything ready, she once again grabbed the microphone and stepped up on stage.

"So, we're all done and ready to start then. I will sing the first song…" She was interrupted by a multitude of cheeky whistles and applause, but didn't let it bother her. "And after that any random person who feels up for it can continue. So, I hereby declare this karaoke-evening started!" There was a boom of applause, which started to die out as the lights toned down and a slow piano-music started to play. Tsunade took a deep breath before she started to sing, closing her eyes, praying silently that this would work. And then, she began.

"Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
the strong will never fall  
but watching stars without you,  
my soul cried.

Heaving heart is full of pain,  
oh, oh, the aching.  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh.

Touch me deep, pure and true;  
gift to me; forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh.

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
'Cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you, oh."

As the music died out, everything was quiet. Then, when the audience awoke from their trance-like state, they exploded into an applause that never seemed to want to stop. And it didn't. Well until…

Jiraiya jumped up on to stage. His eyes seemed to burn into Tsunades.

Everything turned stone quiet.

"My turn…" He said quietly. And with that, Tsunade slowly left the stage to go sit by Naruto where Jiraiya'd been sitting just moments before. She nodded towards the DJ, who merely pressed play. The silence was complete as Jiraiya started to sing.

"A love-struck Romeo sings a streetsuss serenade  
laying everybody low with a love-song that he made  
finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
says something like you and me babe how about it?

Juliet says hey it's Romeo you nearly gimme' a heart attack

he's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back  
you shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that  
anyway what you gonna do about it?

Juliet the dice were loaded from the start  
and I bet and you exploded in my heart  
and I forget I forget the movie song  
when you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?

come up on different streets they both were streets of shame  
both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same  
and I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real  
how can you look at me as I was just another one of your deals?

When you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold  
you can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
you promised me everything you promised me thick and thin  
now you just say oh Romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him

Juliet when we made love you used to cry  
you said I love you like the stars above I'll love you till I die  
there's a place for us you know the movie song  
when you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?

Juliet

I can't do the talk like they talking on the TV  
and i can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
I can't do anything except be in love with you

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
all I do is keep the beat and bad company  
all I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme  
Juliet I'd do the stars with you any time

Juliet when we made love you used to cry  
you said I love you like the stars above I'll love you till I die  
there's a place for us you know the movie song  
when you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?

And a love-struck Romeo sings a streetsuss serenade  
laying everybody low with a love-song that he made  
finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
says something like you and me babe how about it?

You and me babe

How about it?"

As the song ended, the last line hung over the still silent room. Everyone were holding their breaths, waiting to see what was going to happen. And then, slowly, Tsunade stood up from her chair. Jiraiyas

dark eyes were fixed on her golden ones, trying to read them. Then a soft smile crept upon her features. Jiraiya jumped off the stage to stand in front of Tsunade, smiling back at her.

"So?" He asked her so that only she could hear him. But she didn't answer him. Not really. She just jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. And it was enough of an answer to satisfy him.

The room erupted in a mixture of applause, Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten going 'aaaaww' and cocky whistles from Naruto and Shizune. The latter surprised Genma. Then Tsunade pulled away, and smirked at the white-haired Sennin.

"That enough of an answer for you?" He nodded mutely and kissed her again, purring 'Mhm' into the kiss.

"Though you've got a show to take care of. See you soon Tsu-Hime." And so, she quickly jumped back onto stage and looked out over the audience.

"So, who wants to go next then?" There was a short silence, then they heard a voice on her right side speak, much to everyone's surprise.

"Let it be me." She stared in to the white eyes of the Hyuuga in surprise and handed the microphone over.

"Sure." She looked over to the much surprised DJ. "Play." She ordered as she stepped down from the stage. And so, the music started once again.

**Ah I'm so happy things are finnaly starting to happen!**

**Plz review!**


	4. There are no impossible dreams

**First song: Angel by Aerosmith. **

**Seond: I just want you by Ozzy prine of darkness. Mohaha.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

"Let it be me." She stared in to the white eyes of the Hyuuga in surprise and handed the microphone over.

"Sure." She looked over to the much surprised DJ. "Play." She ordered as she stepped down from the stage. And so, the music started once again.

"I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Come and save me tonight

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why

Baby , Baby

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight"

The room was quickly filled with thundering applause as the Hyuuga quietly stepped down from the stage. But though the song had been a complete success, the face looked worried. Neji let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hopeless. You are hopeless." He hissed quietly to himself.

"Yeah, you sure are." Tenten whispered in his ear. He felt her chakra boiling by his shoulder and closed his eyes, freezing on the spot. "But it's just another part of you tha-" Tenten continued but then Tsunade started to talk again, smiling happily but casting a look over at Neji.

"So who's up next then?" She asked. Many shouted across the room, but she handed the mike to Tenten who grabbed it and smiled out at everyone. Then a gloomy guitar started to play, and Tenten began to sing. And then Neji noticed that she had let out her hair. He thanked Kami she didn't see his facial expression in the dim light.

"There are no unlockable doors  
There are no unwinnable wars  
There are no unrightable wrongs  
Or unsignable songs

There are no unbeatable odds  
There are no believable gods  
There are no unnameable names  
Shall I say it again, yeah  


There are no impossible dreams  
There are no invisible seams  
Each night when the day is through  
I don't ask much

I just want you  
I just want you

There are no uncriminal crimes  
There are no unrhymable rhymes  
There are no identical twins or  
Forgivable sins

There are no incurable ills  
There are no unkillable thrills  
One thing and you know it's true,  
I don't ask much

I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you

I'm sick and tired of bein' sick and tired  
I used to go to bed so high and wired, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think I'll buy myself some plastic water  
I guess I should have married Lennon's daughter, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah

There are no unachievable goals  
There are no unsaveable souls  
No legitimate kings or queens, do  
You know what I mean? yeah

There are no indisputable truths  
And there aint' no fountain of youth  
Each night when the day is through,  
I don't ask much

I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I just want you  
I just want you,  
Hey, yeah  
I just want you.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I just want you, hey

I just want you  
I just want you."

Tenten smiled as she received the applause and stepped down again. Nejis eyes seemed glued to her.

"You alright?" She asked innocently. She could see how Nejis emotions were stirring behind his eyes before he answered.

"Yes…" He answered quietly. "Don't tease me Tenten-chan." This got her to stare at him.

"I… It's not how I meant it Neji-kun…" He just stared back at her.

"The song?" He asked, voice still quiet. She felt herself blush slightly as the Hokage began to speak again. Her answer was not noticed by anyone but Neji.

"_Yes…" _She looked up at Neji again, and he smiled at her. '_He… Neji's smiling?!_' She sat down next to him, and felt his fingers gently entangle with her own. She closed her eyes, afraid it was all in her head. But when she looked at him again, he was still smiling. Then she simply blushed, but their attention was suddenly drawn to the stage above them when the Kazekage stepped up. Everyone's face but one stared dumbfounded at him. Gaara would sing? The sound of an acoustic guitar started, and a voice that hardly spoke broke the silence.

**I liked Neis song. Tentens was a bit strange, but then, who cares. **

**Plz rview!**


	5. Wind and Fire

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Gaara: Die to be with you tonight, Jimmy barnes**

**Hanabi: Shanghai Breezes, John Denver.**

"_Yes…" _She looked up at Neji again, and he smiled at her. '_He… Neji's smiling?!_' She sat down next to him, and felt his fingers gently entangle with her own. She closed her eyes, afraid it was all in her head. But when she looked at him again, he was still smiling. Then she simply blushed, but their attention was suddenly drawn to the stage above them when the Kazekage stepped up. Everyone's face but one stared dumbfounded at him. Gaara would sing? The sound of an acoustic guitar started, and a voice that hardly spoke broke the silence.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout you

Night and day

Sure been restless since you went away

You took something from me against my will

Touch another needle it's tingling still

You just snuck up behind me

When my resistance was low

And now I'm having the time to find I can't let you go

-

Got you're first letter just the other day

Since I got it I can't put it away

I just sit and read it over and over again

As if the words that you wrote

Could bring this hurt to an end

-

You just left me here waiting

And left a wound that won't heal

Got you so far away

You don't know

How I feel

-

So say you'll take a chance on this heart of mine

Don't make me the world that you've

Left behind

So I'm not saying

Anybody's wrong or right

Just know I'd die to be with you tonight

Oh

-

I count the moments

It's left 'till you call

How I ever let you leave me

Makes no sense at all

'Cause if I could follow you

All around the world

I'd be willing to do anything

To get to you girl

-

You just left me here waiting

Left a wound that won't heal

Got you so far away

You don't know

How I feel

-

So say you'll take a chance on this heart of mine

Don't make me the world that you

Left behind

So I'm not saying

Anybody's wrong or right

Just know I'd die to be with you tonight"

-

The room broke in to a surprised applause as the Kazekage stepped down, face calm as ever, simply walking back to his seat. Tsunade was back on the stage again within seconds.

"Wow..." She couldn't help but say out loud. A few agreeing sounds were made in the audience, but otherwise everyone kept quiet. They all wanted to know who would be next, it had really been an interesting night so far, to say the very least. "So, who feels up to it next then?" Tsunade asked simply, bwanting to get back to Jiraiya as quick as possible.

"I guess I could go now." Hanabi said from her table with the rest of the Hyuugas and Tenten. Tsunade looked at her curiously as she handed the mike, but said nothing. She nodded to the DJ, who once again obliged.

"It's funny how it sounds as if you're right next door

When you're really half a world away

I just can't seem to find the words I'm looking for

To say the things I wanna' say

-

I can't remember when I felt so close to you

It's almost more than I can bear

Though I seem a half a million miles from you

You are in my heart and living there

-

And the moon and the stars are the same that we see.

It's the same old sun up in the sky

And you're voice in my ear is like heaven to me

Like the breezes here in old Shanghai

-

There are lovers who walk hand in hand in the park

And lovers who walk all alone

There are lovers who lie unafraid in the dark

And lovers who long for home

-

I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to

You're in my dreams and always near

And especially when I sing the songs I wrote for you

You are in my heart and living there

-

And the moon and the stars are the same that we see.

It's the same old sun up in the sky

And you're face in my dream is like heaven to me

Like the breezes here in old Shanghai

-

Shanghai breezes

Cool and living

Evenings sweep the rest

Shanghai breezes

Soft and gentle

Remind me of your tenderness

-

And the moon and the stars are the same that we see.

It's the same old sun up in the sky

And you're love in my life is like heaven to me

Like the breezes here in old Shanghai

-

And the moon and the stars are the same that we see.

It's the same old sun up in the sky

And you're love in my life is like heaven to me

Like the breezes here in old Shanghai

-

Just like the breezes here in old Shanghai"

-

Hanabi smiled softly as she stepped down from the stage, blinking towards someone. The Kazekages face didn't move a muscle. Yes. And Tsunade was smirking as she once again stepped on stage. This was something she had actually not counted on. But she didn't mind the least.

"Hanabi, that was beautiful." And it had been, Hanabi had a beautiful voice. Tsunade looked out over the audience. "Do I really need to ask?" She grinned.


	6. It's only a paper moon

**New chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Kurenai: Paper Moon, Ella Fitzgerald.**

**Annie's song, John Denver.**

**Yes, I am aware of the strange music I pick. Mohaha. **

"Hanabi, that was _beautiful._" And it had been, Hanabi had a beautiful voice. Tsunade looked out over the audience. "Do I really need to ask?" She grinned.

"No." Came a happy reply as Kurenai started walking towards the stage, leaving Asuma smiling by the table with Iruka and Hana. There came a few 'you go girl' sounds and whistles from her old genin-team and some friends, who had heard her sing before. Kurenai blushed a little as she stepped up on the stage. Her hair was put up in a neat bun and she wore a soft forest-green kimono with a darker obi. Her red eyes were glowing in the dim lights aimed at her. And then a soft jazzy rhythm started to play.

"Say it's only a paper moon

Sailing over a cardboard sea

But it wouldn't be make-believe

If you believed in me

Guess it's only a canvas sky

Hanging over a muslin tree

But it wouldn't be make-believe

If you believe if you believed in me

Without your love

It's a honkey-tonk parade

Without your love

It's a melody played in a petty arcade

It's a barnam and bailey world

Just as phoney as it can be

But it wouldn't be make-believe

If you believed in me

Say it's only a paper moon

Sailing over a cardboard sea

But it wouldn't be make-believe

If you believed in me

Yes it's only a canvas sky

Hanging over a muslin tree

But it wouldn't be make-believe

If you believe if you believed in me

Without your love

It's a honkey-tonk parade

Without your love

It's a melody played in a petty arcade

It's a barnam and bailey world

Just as phoney as it can be

But it wouldn't be make-believe

If you believed in me

If you believed in me

'Cause you believe in me..."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Kurenai stepped down, blushing, but smiling. Asuma walked to meet her, kissed her cheek and went to sing his own song, taking the mike directly from her and looking at Tsunade as if asking permission. The Hokage just smiled and nodded at him, and the DJ started to play the song as quick as he got up on stage.

"You fill up my senses

Like the night in a forest

Like the mountains in springtime

Like a walk in the rain

Like a storm in the desert

Like a sleepy blue ocean

You fill up my senses

Come fill me again

Come let me love you

Let me give my life to you

Let me drown in your laugher

Let me die in your arms

Let me lay down beside you

Let me always be with you

Come let me love you

Come love me again

Come let me love you

Come love me again

You fill up my senses

Like the night in a forest

Like the mountains in springtime

Like a walk in the rain

Like a storm in the desert

Like a sleepy blue ocean

You fill up my senses

Come love me again"

Half of the crowd went 'aaaaww' and they all nearly clapped their hands off as Asuma stepped down from the stage, giving the mike to a tear-eyed Tsunade. Kurenai kissed him as he sat down beside her, giving him a shy smile all the same. Tsunade cleared her throat and so all eyes were on her and the room quieted down.

"Well, I think we should take a small break now. And how about a loud applause for the ones who's been up here so far?! Stand up people!" The room erupted in a piercing applause as the once that had sang stood up and bowed. Then after a while, Tsunade started to speak again, making everything quiet down.

"Well, let's take half an hour then. The bar is open, but don't drink stupid. Not tonight." A laugh went through the audience. Tsunade smirked at them. "I know, not me either. Anyhow, enjoy." And with that, she stepped down.

**You guys really _need _to hear that last song if you already haven't, it's wonderful...**

**And, as always, plz review.**


	7. So messed up

Neji looked at Tenten. Not like before. Really, _really_ _looked _at Tenten. She was a girl. He knew that. And it wasn't the first time he looked at her that way either, even if it wasn't the reason he'd chosen to sing that song. She was different. She was... She was simply Tenten. And she had long, beautiful hair... Just once. Just one more time...

Neji ran his fingers through Tentens hair, and said girl froze for a second before she relaxed. Then she turned her head to look into his eyes, and smile. He loved her smile. He wanted her to smile always...

"Neji, where are you?" She asked him softly, searching his eyes. He smiled back at her, for the thousandth time that night.

"I'm right here Tenten. Right here..." He loved the softness of her hair between his fingers, so nice...

"Really? You might be here but you're eyes are far away..." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He looked down at her, never seeming to get enough of her.

"They're always on you Tenten. Always..." He embraced her gently, and she melted in his arms, speechless.

--

Across the table from them, Gai and Lee were quietly observing the room. Yes, quietly. It was their own little mission for the evening, and they always needed something to occupy their minds with or they'd go insane.

"Un, Gai-Sensei..." Lee said in deep thought. "There is a lot of youthfulness going on here..." Gai nodded, also in serious though.

"Yes Lee. Well observed. Give me a mission report so far Lee-kun." Lee smiled and obliged.

"Well sensei, aside from the obvious facts-" But Gai interrupted him.

"No Lee, just say it all." Lee nodded again.

"Right, gomenasai Sensei. Well then, Jiraiya-San and Tsunade-Sama have made the flower of love bloom! They look very reyouthfullised by love! And as we see here, Neji-kun and Tenten-chan have, if I may say _finally_-"

"You may, Lee-kun, you may. It took far too long..." Neji told him with a smile. Tenten just blushed. Lee smiled back at them.

"Right then, Neji-kun and Tenten-chan have _finally_ revealed their true, beautifully blossoming love for each other. And as strange as it may seem, I believe that Hanabi-chan here feels a deep affection towards the Kazekage." He pointed discretely towards the red-haired man and the Hyuuga who were now in what seemed like deep conversation. "Which I understand, for he is an honourable man indeed. And of course, the everlasting love between the two respected Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei, has not faded yet but seems ten times as strong as before!" Lee looked up at Gai and waited for his answer. Gai beamed at him.

"Well done Lee-kun! You are such an observant student! I am exceptionally proud of you!" Gai said with tears in his eyes. Lee beamed back, a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank you Sensei! Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

And both of the men hugged and cried for a short while before they pulled apart and dried their tears away. Nobody cared. It had stopped shocking them years ago.

--

Hinata looked around the table and suddenly felt very left out of everything. Neji and Tenten were, un, _busy_, and so were Gai and Lee, but, _thankfully,_ not in the same way. And Hanabi had gone to speak with Gaara as soon as the break had started. She sighed a little. She could go sit with some of her other friends she supposed, but then; she didn't really feel like talking to anyone. She just wanted to sing and see what happened. And she wondered what Naruto would sing... Probably something... Pink. It was the only word that popped into her head before she was interrupted.

"Eh, Hinata-chan..." A voice said behind her. She turned around, and to her surprise, it was Sakura and Anko looking at her. She smiled in disbelief. They were probably up to no good as usual.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, Anko-Sensei?" She answered. Sakura motioned for her to get up and go with them.

"Un, come with us Hinata..." And the three women walked behind the stage together. Well behind where things were a bit quieter, Sakura spoke.

"You know, I saw the song you were going to sing, and I have an idea." She smiled at Hinata. Anko spoke next.

"Yeah, you know, in the background, there's this aria, and well... I could sing it if you would like me to. It'd be a shame not to have it in there you know..." Anko said quietly. Hinata stared at her.

"You can sing like that? Are you sure?" Hinata did not want her song ruined by a practical joke. She would die of embarrassment. Sakura just nodded at her.

"She can, I've heard her. Maybe you could give her a sample Anko-sama?" She smiled at them, and Anko nodded towards her.

"If you would like to hear it Hinata-chan." Hinata just nodded in surprise. "Then we should go a bit further away you know..." They looked around and quickly found a lounge which they occupied. And in there, Anko sang. And it was beautiful. It wasn't soft like Kurenai or sweet like Hanabi. It was clear as crystal, strong and made shivers go down your spine. Hinata loved it.

"It would be an honour to have you sing with me, Anko-sama." Hinata said when Anko was finished.

"Ah, you two will sing beautifully together! I actually think Anko-sama here is the only one who could match your voice in strength Hinata! I don't see why you speak so quietly... They should be sending you on undercover maiko-missions Hinata! I mean, you can dance and everything!" Hinatas face was bright red as Sakura finished the sentence. She'd never meant for anyone to hear her.

"Let's get back before they start looking for us." Anko said simply, and they walked back into the noisy room again, where it appeared nobody had noticed anything. Hinata threw her sister a look but stayed to talk to Sakura and Anko by the bar. She drank her sake slowly, using her byakugan to look at Naruto. He was looking at her, thinking she didn't know. She smiled to herself before she decided to throw her sister another glance. When she saw her, her sake nearly came right out of her mouth, and the rest of the room went quiet along with herself.

--

-Classical Flashback-

It had been a late night at the embassy in Sand, and Hanabi was tiered, though at the moment, she didn't care. He was here, and then nothing mattered.

Neither really knew how it had happened. All afternoon it had all been about politics, everyone wanted their way and nobody wanted to listen to anyone. In the end, Gaara and Hanabi had sat at the table and just looked at each other with tiered eyes, with that 'I-know-just-how-you-feel' look their faces. Then they had smiled, and all of a sudden the arguing ministers around them seemed a thousand miles away. The Kazekage had smiled. And the fools around her hadn't even noticed.

They had both pronounced a quiet protest against all the stupid red tape between Konoha and Suna by simply getting up from the table and walking away. They'd both had enough. Seven hours without a break and endless discussions that led nowhere had finally gotten to them. They walked in silence around the deserted village, went in to a small restaurant and had dinner. Hanabi didn't have problems with his silence. She was very used to it from her upbringing.

In the nigh they'd somehow found each other. Somewhere along the road that led out of town and into the quiet desert she'd shot him a look and found him gazing quietly at her. She'd stopped walking, unable to move or do anything but look at him. Then he'd gotten a strangely sad and serious look on his face, and spoken to her.

"I must apologize to you, Hanabi-sama, for I have been looking at you for a long time. But knowing you, you must have noticed..." And she knew what he was talking about. She'd felt his presence around her on several occasions. But she didn't mind. She'd been looking at him as well.

"I have." She simply answered. His eyes didn't leave hers, and she smiled at him. "I just wish you would have said something sooner, Kazekage-sama. Then I could have told you earlier that I didn't mind." His eyes grew wide as her words raced through his mind. He didn't know what to say.

"I..." He started, but all words seemed blown away. She kept her soft smile.

"See me now." She said quietly. Gaara licked his dry lips and stepped close to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I see you everywhere I go Hanabi." He pulled away slightly from the soft embrace and looked into her pearly eyes and smiled. Hanabi felt like she was melting.

"Gaara, I... it's my last night here. Won't you stay with me tonight? Please... Just tonight, let me have you close to me." She fell back into his arms and the scent of sand and musk filled her lungs. "Just tonight." She whispered. Gaara seemingly locked his arms around her.

"Of course koiichi, of course... I want nothing more." He spoke so softly, so quietly... She pulled back slightly, staring into his eyes once again.

"I hate sleeping without you." She stared up to the sky, and the sight of billions of stars met her gaze.

"Ditto koiichi, ditto..."

-End Classical Flashback-

"Kazekage-san." Hanabi saluted as she approached the red-haired man in front of her, smiling brightly at him.

"Hanabi-sama." He answered back. His eyes left the window through which he had been looking, and seemingly pierced her eyes. But he said nothing more. Hanabi sighed.

"You sing very well, Kazekage-san. I very much enjoyed it." He smiled sadly at her.

"Koiichi... do we have to bother with charades?" She averted her eyes from him, smiling softly at the stars he had just been watching, feeling his hand on her own.

"No... There never was any point..." She sighed. "Can you sleep at night?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. But I tend to wake up crying..." Gaara responded in an equally low tone. "Because I wake up and you're not there anymore. Don't laugh, I'm serious." She looked into his aqua eyes. She didn't know what to say. Though she certainly knew what he meant.

"It hurts... You..." She pressed his hand over her heart. The words had just slipped from her mouth, but it seemed to make proper sense. She heard him sigh, and saw him close his eyes.

"Ditto." Hanabi stared at him. _He didn't really just say that..._

"Gaara..." She looked up at him with glazed eyes. He smiled at her. _He smiled..._

"Yes?" His voice was strangely soft, invading her mind and bringing back a ton of memories. "Hanabi? Are you alright?" Gaaras worried voice brushed the thoughts out of her head. She stared at him.

"I still hate sleeping without you Gaara." She stated quiet as ever, the sound of her voice nearly drowned out by the surrounding mass of people. He stared at her, eyes full of whirling emotions. Then he embraced her like he had that one night in the desert all those months ago, both closing their eyes and breathing out in a simultaneous sigh of relief. Everything around them went quiet, but they didn't care. Nothing else but them mattered at that moment.

"Koiichi... I'm sorry it's taken me so long... I just learned the news, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. Please forgive me, I love you. I'm sorry, I tried to find you today as soon as I got here but you weren't home yet. I love you so much, I'm so, so sorry..." Gaaras voice was broken, and though his face was hidden in Hanabi's hair, you could almost think that he was... crying?

They hadn't told anyone. But that last night in Sand, things had gone far beyond sleep, and Hanabi had become pregnant. She hadn't noticed until she'd gotten home, and had sent a message to Gaara directly. Though a few days later, back in Leaf again, Hanabi had suffered a miscarriage and sent another letter to Gaara. Though he hadn't been home and hadn't gotten home until this morning. And though he'd been covered with blood from hell to breakfast after his journey home from Rikukai, he'd read the letters as quickly as he could.

The first letter got him happier than ever. He was going to become a father! He was about to burst with pride. He'd marry her and have a family, watch his kid grow. Perhaps he'd have more than one? Probably, no, definitely...

Then he opened the second letter, and a piece inside him had broken. Covered in blood and dust, he stormed into his office where Kankuro was reading through some documents carefully. The sight of the sorrow-filled Kazekage storming into the office, however, broke his concentration.

Gaara explained as good as he could and handed Kankuro the letters to read. His brother had just looked at him, eyes sharing his pain. Then he'd simply told him to go and find her. And Gaara had left without blinking, leaving a stunned Kankuro behind. (However, the stand-in Kazekage didn't stay in the office for very long, but left to go home to his family).

"Gaara?" Hanabi's soft voice broke his thoughts and he loosened his grip on her slightly.

"Yes?" He mumbled, head still buried in her hair.

"It's alright now... It's fine... It wasn't your fault. None of us could have helped it." Then she stiffened. "Did you travel all the way over here in only one day?!" She heard him give a small laugh before he met her eyes again.

"Yeah... I bet it'll take me over a week to reload my chakra again... And it was more like six hours actually, I beat the old record." He smiled softly at her, eyes glistening.

"You are INSANE! What if you'd overused your chakra! You would have DIED! Are you CRAZY?!" Hanabi screamed out into the room, making everyone jump. Though Gaara just chuckled.

"I was _dying_ to see you!" He joked and nudged her slightly. Yes, Gaara made a joke. A stupid joke, but a joke none the less. "And as you may see," his voice sounded more serious, "I'm still here... I'd never die on you." Then he suddenly became painfully aware of their surroundings. And really, as much as he was Kazekage and all, Gaara had never been fond of being stared at. It seemed Hanabi had noticed to.

"What do you say Hanabi, should we go before their eyes pop out?" Hanabi let out a giggle.

"No way, I need to see Hinata and Naruto sing first... It'll be brilliant, please stay with me?" There were two loud thumps as Hinata and Naruto hit the floor, falling of their chairs. The entire room started laughing, tension broken, and then the normal small-talk slowly began again. Gaara just shrugged, grabbing her hand.

"Like I'll ever leave you again." He said matter-of-factly. Hanabi didn't blush, but still felt all sweet and mushy inside.

"I know..." She said softly, squeezing his hand. "Or I'd just have to kill you." She added playfully. He just shrugged again.

"I know." He kissed her cheek as they made their way over to the bar where Hinata had picked herself of the floor, glaring a bit at her sister through the blush on her face.

"Hopeless." Her older sister simply stated as she left for the ladies room, followed by Anko and Sakura who just shrugged and smiled at them. Hanabi shook her head. _Girls. She'd never understand them._

--

**Mohaha, I love messed up relasionships. Be nice to me, its four o'clock in the morning. Plz review!**


End file.
